


Under the Mistletoe

by silverxcrown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe, Time Skips, also kurodai implied <3, they are adults it's my point, they are like 23 in my mind but i'm to lazy to do the math, two idiots who love each other but think the other doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverxcrown/pseuds/silverxcrown
Summary: Moniwa Kaname was just there to have a good time and that’s what he was doing, talking with people and drinking lively when Ushijima Wakatoshi made his entrance. Kaname felt his heart sink and thousands of feelings he thought he had buried a long time ago.
Relationships: Moniwa Kaname/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spring_Emerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/gifts).



> I did this for my UshiMoni precious friend @Spring_Emerald, and every other UshiMoni shipper, who encourages and fills my little UshiMoni heart <3 
> 
> Have a happy holiday my friends and take care of yourselves <3

Moniwa Kaname didn’t give the Christmas party too much of a thought. It wasn’t the first party organized by the ex-volleyball players of the region, nor the first one he went to. It was a fun party and a nice way to keep in touch with people he didn’t usually hang out with now that they were adults and had jobs and families. 

He was just there to have a good time and that’s what he was doing, talking with Sawamura Daichi and his fiance when Ushijima Wakatoshi made his entrance, with Tendou Satori by his side. Kaname’s jaw dropped to the floor as he felt his heart sink, feelings he thought were gone emerging from the depths of his heart. Ushijima was the last person he thought he would see at the party since he was a pro-player and didn’t live in Miyagi anymore.

“What is he doing here?” he asked with the smallest voice possible. Kaname didn’t intend for someone to hear him, he forgot he was even near the other two people. Ushijima always had the effect of a magnet on him. Once he was there, it was hard for Kaname to pay attention to anything else but him.

“What do you mean? He’s an ex-Miyagi player after all...” Daichi said, confused by his reaction.

“Yeah! I know, it’s just that…” Kaname jumped as if he had just been caught doing something nasty. “It’s the first time he comes to a party, and he doesn’t live here anymore, right? It must be so busy being a pro athlete so I was just curious,” he laughed loudly and awkwardly. 

He was so embarrassed he tried to drown himself in soda. Daichi didn’t seem to notice it and proceeded to explain to him that Ushijima was indeed busy, but his mother still lived in Miyagi, and since he was there to visit, he invited him to go to the party. Daichi’s fiance, Kuroo Tetsurou, on the other hand, seemed particularly entertained by Kaname. His smirk made Kaname uncomfortable, as if he was able to see through him and how his heart went crazy just thinking about Ushijima.

“Well, I’ll go for another of these,” he excused himself, pointing his empty glass just as Daichi went to greet Ushijima. 

Kaname then stood near the food table, awkwardly alone as he tried to calm himself down. 

He never expected Wakatoshi to show up, he never expected to see him again besides on TV and maybe some ads. When they graduated high school, Kaname thought it would be the end of it, though it was not like they ever  _ had something _ . 

They were never a thing, but that never stopped Kaname from having feelings for him.

And he thought he had gotten over that childish crush for a long time now until he saw him walking through the door that wintery Christmas night.

He was as handsome as ever and even taller than he remembered, his face was still as emotional as a stone, he looked older but in a good way, in a more mature and wise way. Kaname looked quickly away the moment he realized he had been staring too much and that Ushijima was also looking his way.

Going unnoticed was Kaname’s specialty, and it was extremely easy to do when people were thrilled to meet an actual celebrity. It gave him the perfect opportunity to do the only thing he thought he had to do; run away.

If running away from feelings and awkward situations were a sport, Kaname would be an Olympic medalist at it.

“Moniwa-san, where are you going?” he heard someone say. He turned around to see Kuroo standing there, with his cat-like-smirk. Moniwa decided he didn’t like Kuroo solely because he kept getting caught by him, and he hated that.

“Ah, nowhere… Just… walking over here,” Kaname wanted to slap himself so bad… he probably looked so lame…

“Daichi said we’re short of snacks, do you mind getting some from the storage room?” he asked instead, pointing at a wooden door near the food table. Kaname barely opened his mouth when Kuroo slapped him in the shoulder.

“Great! Thanks!” Kuroo said before Kaname could accept or flee. He really despised that man.

Leaving his plan for running away for later, he walked towards the door and opened it. It was a small room surrounded by snacks and bottles of soda and some alcohol too. The door had just closed at his back when he noticed the mistletoe hanging above his head.

“Oh shit,” he whispered. But since no one was there, he thought he could just grab the snacks and ran away as if he hadn’t seen it.

Yet, when he was ready to leave the room, the door opened and the huge frame of Ushijima blocked his way out, also getting stuck under the mistletoe.

“Seriously?!” Kaname cried. He could see Kuroo and Daichi grinning at each other outside the room.

“Is something wrong?” Ushijima asked in a deep voice, looking concerned.

“Yes. We just got trapped under a mistletoe,,” Kaname explained, looking defeated as the door closed behind him, again. They were alone in the room now, and that made him uneasy.

The room was already small, but with Ushijima there it seemed smaller. As if there wasn’t enough space for both of them.

“Oh,” he said, looking up the plant like it was nothing. 

“Maybe if we stay here for a minute they’ll leave,” Kaname said, giving up and crossing his arms.

He  _ should have _ known. Sawamura did know about his feelings for Ushijima for a long time now, and when he saw him react to Ushijima, he should have known he and Kuroo were up to something.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Ushijima asked.

“Everything is wrong,” Kaname sighed, making a big drama out of everything. It was not like he was on bad terms with Ushijima after all, he just didn’t want to face the feelings he thought were gone for a long time. And for him, getting stuck in a storage room, under the mistletoe, and with two guardian dogs on the other side of the door was not the way to do it.

“I apologize for the inconvenience,” the athlete said after a couple of seconds. He had no idea what was going on, but Kaname was clearly distressed.

“Please don’t apologize, it’s not your fault,” he quickly jumped. “Is just that we’re trapped under a mistletoe,” he explained, again. 

He didn’t want Ushijima to think there was something wrong with him, not when the only one making things complicated was himself. A kiss under mistletoe shouldn’t be as much of a deal as he was making it to be. It didn’t have to mean anything, but that was the  _ thing _ .

He  _ wanted _ it to mean everything.

Ushijima seemed to relax to see he wasn’t the reason Kaname was so dramatically upset. “Tendou told me that when two people get trapped under a mistletoe they have to kiss,” he said.

Kaname choked, starting to feel like a boiling dumpling. 

“Yeah, that’s… the tradition,” he said, feeling his cheeks burn just to think about it.

“Looks like we have to kiss then,” Ushijima declared like it was the simplest thing ever. If Kaname had dared to look him in the eyes, he would have noticed the silent fondness in the other’s eyes, but he didn’t, and so he thought it was just a meaningless matter to him.

“Yeah… wait, no... I mean, yes but no,” Moniwa stuttered. It was already hard to put his thoughts in order, Ushijima making such bold statements made him nervous. “We don’t have to if you feel uncomfortable with it. It’s very sudden and we haven’t even seen each other for over a year now, so it would be natural if you don’t want to...”

“But I want to,” Ushijima said, stepping closer to him. “You don’t?”

“Yes. Wait, no... I… what?” He was trying very hard to not give himself false hopes and understand what he was actually implying instead of collapsing. “ You want to kiss me?” he asked, looking at the other in confusion.

Ushijma nodded. The air between them was heavy, the noises of the party were so distant like it was happening on the screen of a very low-settled TV.

“Moniwa-san…” he said, so tenderly it made Kaname blush. It had been so long since his name came out from Ushijima’s lips, it felt so intimate and alien to him as if it wasn't his name at all. “The only reason I came here was that Sawamura-san told me you were coming.”

It was so  _ unfair _ , Kaname thought, that Wakatoshi could say such things without hesitation. It was so unfair, that he couldn’t help but admit he had never gotten over his feelings for him. It was so unfair that he didn’t let himself dream about having a chance.

“I don’t get it,” he sighed, defeated because he realized he would  _ always _ fall for Ushijima.

“I wanted to see you,” Ushijima explained, short and simple.

“Why?” Kaname continued.

He was surprised by a sudden pause and the look of pure hesitation in Ushijima’s eyes.

“Just because,” he whispered, after a minute.

The air was heavy, but not awkward, and there’s always a difference. The first one implied there were things to talk about but the two were too shy or scared to do so, while the second one was just uncomfortable. Kaname didn’t remember a time where it was awkward between them.

“It’s been so long,” Moniwa broke the silence, feeling defeated. He grabbed a bag of chips and started eating one. “Since the last time we talked.”

Ushijima nodded, grabbing one chip.

“I’ve seen you on TV though, you look really cool,” he laughed, and Ushijima’s expression softened, the past heaviness forgotten. “I personally love the cereal ad,” he joked.

“I hated it,” Ushijima narrowed his eyes, remembering that advertisement he was not very proud of. Nobody ever hired him for ads after that.

“I know,” Moniwa laughed. He had imagined Ushijima behind a bunch of cameras and make-up and reading his script and not understanding why he was doing that when he was a volleyball player.

There was another set of silence, and this time Ushijima broke it.

“I missed you,” he said. 

“Well, it’s not the first time you’ve been in Miyagi for over a year,” Moniwa said, trying not to sound resentful, though he did. Even if he hadn’t reached out to the other either. “You could have visited, or texted.”

“I tried but…” it was so strange to see Ushijima hesitate at anything, especially at talking. He was always confident, a stranger to what other people might think. “I think I was afraid,” he said, and then nodded to reaffirm his own words. Ushijima didn’t usually put so much care and thought into his words, and Kaname was aware of it, so he made sure to listen carefully.

The thought of Ushijima being afraid, especially of him, was so silly…

“Of what?” he asked, smiling slightly.

He hesitated again. “Of getting heartbroken,” he admitted. And before Kaname could get out of his confusion trance, he explained. “I’m in love with you,  _ Kaname _ . I think I have been for quite a long time, though I realized late. But you don’t feel the same way, so I distanced myself because I didn’t want to feel anything.”

Kaname felt like someone had hit him on the head with a hammer. He stood there, motionless while his brain tried to catch up with his heart. He was feeling so many things at the same time he just looked dead on the outside.

“Hold on, who told you I don’t feel the same way?” he squealed after a minute of overthinking.

“You did,” Ushijima answered, confused. “Last time, I asked you if you had feelings for someone and you said you did,”

Kaname wanted to cry and laugh at the same time, and instead, he let out a dolphin screech. Ushijima boggled, surprised.

“Oh, you big,  _ big _ idiot,” he whispered. Ushijima was more confused than ever. “I was talking about  _ you _ .”

It was Ushijima’s turn to look like he was dying inside, and that was saying a lot, for Ushijima tended to look emotionless most of the time.

“I’m in love with you too,” Kaname shouted. His face was bright red, but he felt like he had to shout it, or otherwise, it would not be real. “I never told you anything because I thought it might ruin our friendship,” he admitted, as they both fell silent.

They both looked like complete idiots. And they knew it.

So they stared at each other before smiling and slowly cracking up a laugh. They _ were _ idiots.

It took them a while, in which they just stared at each other to process what really happened, to realize they were both wrong and stupid, and to accept the words and feelings of the other.

“I think we can kiss now,” Kaname said, remembering the twig of mistletoe above their heads. “You know, just to keep the tradition alive.”

Kaname was proud to say he had seen Ushijima smile and giggle several times, but it always felt like heaven when he did. That time was probably the most special smile Ushijima had ever shown to him.

It was a slow and clumsy process of getting close without Moniwa getting embarrassed. Ushijima cupped his cheeks and their lips met in a soft first kiss. It didn’t take too long before they kissed again, and again, and again...

* * *

“They are either dead or making out,” Kuroo said, looking at his wristwatch.

“Give them time, they have a lot to catch up with,” Daichi said with a kind smile. 

They were sitting a couple of meters away from the storage room, with drinks on their hands while the party continued behind them as if nothing was happening. And If someone were to enter the storage room, they would send them away.

“To be honest, I never thought you,  _ mister man of the law _ , would actually interfere with other people’s relationship,” Kuroo admitted. Daichi shrugged.

“I have known them both from a very long time… they are both so stupid when it comes to them…” Daichi sighed. Kuroo could tell how frustrated Daichi was just thinking about those two and it made him giggle.

That was the moment the door finally opened and the huge frame of Ushijima Wakatoshi was the first one they saw. His hair was unusually messy and his lips were swollen pink. Behind him, Moniwa was trying to hide as they walked awkwardly away without catching too much attention.

“Oh holy shit, it worked,” Kuroo gasped, and Daichi grinned, very proud of himself.

The couple high-fived, as they saw the two love-birds running away from the party.

“Alright, cupid, let’s go take that mistletoe down and target our next victims,” Kuroo said.


End file.
